tales_of_illiafandomcom-20200213-history
Clans of Rofalls
Main Page to keep a list of the various clans and groups within Rofalls. Main Clans *'Clan Malthis' *'Clan Rorics' *'Clan Ja'Namr' *'Clan Ujaiiks' *'Clan Sdrediks' Minor Clans *'Clan Lubhach (Hangman): '''Famed Clan of Mercenaries *'Clan Aindath (Silvershun): Famed Clan of Mercenaries *'Clan Seno (Fifth Dagger): '''Trader Clan focused on the Leather and Animal trade *'Clan Antuac (Steel Rigging): 'Owns a large variety of ships for trading purposes, focuses on overseas trade. *'Clan Menusin (Crimson Razor): 'Owns a large variety of cruisers and fishing ships, focuses on travel and fishing for it's money. *'Clan Kalor (Rolling Wave): 'Owners of the Kalorean Brewery in Rorics District, own a few other breweries and a few farms outside of the city. *'Clan Onis (Misery of the Bull): 'Runs and owns the better Inns and Taverns in the Ujaiiks District. Has quite a few. *'Clan Hosaro: 'A merchants family, focuses on the spice trade. Located primarily in Ja'Namr. *'Clan Posiusikl: 'A merchants family, focuses on the rare metal trade. Located Primarily in Ja'Namr. *'Clan Decius: 'A merchants family, focuses on the trade of rare plants and various other substances. Located Primarily in Ja'Namr *'Clan Venta Ciusepubl: 'A merchants family, formerly focused on the trade of Magical Items, has more recently switched to working with Clan Sdrediks and creating/providing them with material components, focuses, and tools for the 84 and the Sanctum of Magi. *'Clan Cniuso: 'A merchants family, focuses on the trade of Arms and Armor. Located primarily in Ja'Namr. *'Clan Enmeum: 'Owners of many of the local smiths, and run their own personal forge as well. Works very closely with most of the local mercenary guilds. *'Clan Ereshki: 'Bookkeeping, Law, and Owners of the handful of local printing presses. Clan Ereshki rarely pushes for personal politics of for a candidate for the Crown, opting instead for a neutral path to gain more influence all around. *'Clan Ashdarwiur: Many members of the Starmakers guild and big supporters of alchemists in general. Owns a variety of the Alchemists Shops in the city, and funds much of the Starmakers Guild as well. *'Clan Ushungal: '''One of the Slaver Families. *'Clan Ralphye: One of the Slaver Families. *'Clan Jamas: '''Owners of the Pits and general leader of the Slaver Families. *'Clan Andrer Anon: 'One of the Slaver Families. *'Clan Sentie: 'One of the Slaver Families. *'Clan Berge: 'Tinkerers and Scholars, works and owns most of the Golemic Upkeep Facilities. Works closely with Clan Sdrediks. *'Clan Heodo: 'Invested in a variety of holdings, mostly famed for its members becoming great artists and musicians at the Malthis Theatre. *'Clan Ertanseld Thildisa: 'Famed for their stables and well bred horses, as well as other exotic mounts they take the time to breed. *'Clan Ilamurg: 'Owners of a huge number of farms outside of the city, mostly focused on their upkeep and profits. *'Clan Bizzo: 'Owners of most of the other farms outside of the city. *'Clan Steitre: 'Owners of the nearby Gold and Copper mines, one of the wealthier minor Clans. *'Clan Thavgri: 'Owners of the nearby Iron mines, makes much more however from the Gem trade and their holdings they keep secreted away for their gems. *'Clan Lenste: ' *'Clan Zdezhda: 'Whalers, Fishermen, and Pirates. They don't have much in the way of power but have quite a few good ships. *'Clan Veta: 'Bankers and Tellers, helps the wallkeepers keep track of their vaults as well as keeping their own vaults and accounts seperately. *'Clan Uitabe *'Clan Yasnah Bint' *'Clan Kakiyo' *'Clan Higa Miwak' Other Groups *'The Blackarm Freelance' *'The Saltslingers ' *'The Waverunner Company' *'The Wallkeepers' *'Slavers' *'Order of Peaceful Death' *'The Starmakers Guild' *'The Blue Flame Daggers'